Spawn (Al Simmons)
Spawn (also known as Al Simmons) is the titular main character of the Spawn franchise. Background Albert Francis Simmons was an obedient agent of the CIA who was tasked with assassinations and black ops. Eventually, Al Simmons was transferred to a new division under the supervision of the CIA director Jason Wynn. After Simmons stopped being useful to Wynn and became a potential danger, Wynn sent Simmons on a suicide mission where he would be killed by his best assassin. Due to his life as an assassin, Al Simmons was sent to hell. Malebolgia, the lord of the eighth circle, struck a deal with Spawn to give him new life. Al Simmons agreed to become the commander of hell's armies in order to see his wife again. When Al Simmons was sent back to Earth, he discovered that he was turned into a grotesque hellspawn. Ever since, Spawn opposed the forces of hell as both heaven and hell confronted him as his new enemies. Stats Attack Potency: Varies. Up to Multiverse Level at his peak (A creature of hell can be weaker if they are not knowledgeable of their powers. At the peak of his power, he defeated Malebolgia with the help of Angela, who had previously defeated the Argus and the Kron, both of which threatened reality. The death of the Argus and the Kron caused half of all known dimensions to shake "like a cheap snowglobe." After killing Malebolgia, Spawn's war cry shook all circles of hell and many worlds.) | Multiverse Level (Should compare to Mammon. Mammon stated there is only one thing in the universe that can kill him and Spawn was not it, which likely makes him far superior to the Argus and the Kron. The absence of a king of Hell causes the circles of hell, which are all infinite in size, to bleed together.) | High Dimensional Level (Has the powers of a god, and was believed to be capable of stopping God and Satan. God stated that emotions are powerful and can split timelines, which will always result in infinite points of time, and God should be superior to all other things in the universe, barring Satan, who also seems to have power over emotion due to giving mankind free will) | Multiverse Level (As strong as he was without god powers) | Multiverse Level (Omega Spawns as a species are believes to almost be as strong as Malebolgia when he is at full power.) | High Dimensional Level (Seemingly gained power after some time. Can destroy all of existence according to two reliable sources. Posed a serious threat to Satan and caused serious injuries to him. Was gifted a sword from God that is capable of seriously hurting Satan.) | At least City Block Level, (Lost a great deal of his powers. Should be stronger than he was when he was a human, thus making him comparable to Chapel and Overt-Kill. Overt-Kill destroyed a cannon capable of destroying two city blocks in one shot. Youngblood tech is stated as being capable of blowing up city blocks in one shot.) possibly Town Level (Even the weakest demons can survive the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.) | Higher Dimensional Level (Regained the powers he lost after the Satan Saga. Cogliostro believed that anyone who possessed Spawn's suit would be greater than God in power.) Speed: Varies. At least Infinite at his peak (Has fought with angels, who are one with the Ethereal Flux, which can travel across universes. Universes in Spawn are infinite in size. Should be superior to Abdiel, who could move after 3 dimensional seconds elapsed and intended to fly to heaven on his own.) | At least Infinite, (On par with, if not superior to Malebolgia, who can regulate and transfer souls between heaven, hell, and Earth. Should be superior to the former guide of Limbo, who could manipulate and guide souls to either heaven or hell.) Omnipresent in Hell | Omnipresent (Comparable to God and Satan) | At least Infinite (Should be as fast as he was without god powers) | At least Infinite (Fought with Jim Downing and had the advantage for a great deal of the fight. Comparable to Malebolgia.) | At least Infinite (Caught Satan off-guard. Now easily defeats angels and demons.) | Possibly Relativistic (Likely compares to his power as a beginner hellspawn, who could react to being thrusted at lightspeed. His suit deflected a laser from Overt-Kill.) | At least Infinite (Regained his powers from the Satan Saga.) Durability: Varies. Up to Multiverse Level at his peak (The powers of a creature of hell fluctuate if they do not understand their powers. Additionally, if Leetha, his suit, is weak, then he becomes weak as well. Can fight evenly with angels and demons, including Angela and her superiors.) | Multiverse Level (Should be as tough as Mammon and Malebolgia.) | High Dimensional Level (Took hits from Zera while massively holding back, who is the strongest angel. Was believed to be capable of fighting with God and Satan, although they one-shot him with a powerful blast so they could focus on fighting each other instead.) | Multiverse Level (As tough as he was without God powers) | Multiverse Level (Took a lot of hits from Jim Downing and was not nearly as affected as he was by Omega Spawn's attacks.) | High Dimensional Level (Took hits from Satan. Was attacked by thousands of demons and took them all out without difficulty in one issue.) | At least City Block Level, (Survived an explosion that dwarfed a building as a beginner hellspawn low on necroplasm.) possibly Town Level (The weakest demons can survive Hiroshima and Nagasaki's blasts) | Higher Dimensional Level (Couldn't be challenged by one of heaven's elite even remotely. Every time he was injured by human, demon, or angel, he was elaborately faking it to set them up.) Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Transmutation, Existential Erasure, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Immortality, Statistics Amplification, Precognition, Teleportation, Reality-Warping, Creation, Intangibility, Size Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Clairvoyance, likely far more (his powers are apparently only limited to his imagination) | All previous powers, in addition to omnipresence | All previous powers | All previous powers | All previous powers | Unknown | All previous powers, in addition to Sealing and Resurrection Intelligence: High. Started an elaborate plan involving years of deliberate losses and suffering to make himself stronger than God and Satan. Was a combat expert as Al Simmons. Stamina: Potentially Limitless. As an ordinary hellspawn as the creatures of hell will provide him sustenance and energy from anywhere on Earth. Limitless after becoming king of Hell. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Explosion Manipulation *Time Stop *Transmutation *Existence Erasure: Erased Angela's staff from existence, in the past, present, and future, as no records of its existence were found by the angels afterward. *Mind Manipulation *Molecular Manipulation *Immortality *Statistics Amplification *Precognition *Clairvoyance *Teleportation *Reality Warping *Creation *Intangibility *Size Manipulation *Black Hole Creation *Shapeshifting *Omnipresence *Regeneration *Sealing *Resurrection Equipment *Leetha of the 7th House of K: Spawn’s suit, which he has at all times. Can be exorcised from his body. *Guns: Can create whatever weapons he desires, including firearms, which he is most comfortable with. *Sword: Was given a sword by God that can slay Satan. Although he lost it, he has shown the ability to make an exact replica. Key Original Hellspawn | King of Hell | God Spawn | Post-Armageddon | Omega Spawn | Post-Resurrection | Hell on Earth | With his powers regained Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Defeated Angela *Has fought with the Violator multiple times, who killed Celestine, one of the strongest angels ever *Empowered by emotions, which have the power to shape universes or split timelines *Briefly fought with Heap, who has an infinite-sized pit inside him created with just a little bit of necroplasm *Could likely create entire planets, if not universes as a king of Hell *Just ruling hell stops the circles from bleeding together *Shook all of hell and perdition in a fight *Shook the very timbers of creation after killing Malebolgia by screaming *Sent ripples throughout heaven and hell when he killed himself *Can punch and break through concrete and steel easily *Able to clash physically with the Violator *Ragdolls and throws normal men around with ease *With Angela, fought through Hell for a bit without their weapons *Slapped away Mammon (Mammon is the second most powerful demon in his universe, rivaling only Satan and is considerably stronger than Malebogia) *Punched a hole in a demon's chest *Much more stronger than the average fodder demon (Average demons are capable of shrugging off nuclear blasts) *Broke a holy sword (The sword itself was stabbed through his shoulder) *Crashes one of the Disciple Arch Angels through a forest *Ripped apart a nuclear proof android *Lifted up and tossed a building at the Urizon *Slammed Cy-Gor so hard it left a crater just as big as him (Traded blows and punches with beforehand) *Casually lifted and lugged around a large steel beam *Knocked and punched around Malebogia (Malebogia is King of the 8th Hell and the main general to Hell's armies for Armaggedon *Torn down huge chunks of steel and concrete with nothing but his fists *Lifted up the foot and prevented himself from being stomped by Urizon (Urizon towers over most skyscrapers) *Got away with tearing off Violator's arm *Held something as powerful and heavy as the heart of a star *Killed Satan Speed/Reactions *Reacts to lightspeed teleportation *Move and attack faster than the eye can track *Can fight with people comparable to the travel of souls, which easily cross infinite distances *Fights with angels, who are one with the ethereal flux *Comparable to Angela throughout his entire career, who can fight an entire army of angels *Outran a black hole's pull *His suit can deflect machine gun fire without his input *His suit can deflect lasers without his input *His cape can block at least faster than light lasers *Able to move so fast that it causes the very air to set fire from friction *Leaped and parkoured through an entire city *Scaled an entire skyscraper in the span of a single sentence *Avoided a point blank shot from Anti Spawn *Blitzed all 12 Disciples *During combat, broke the sound barrier *Can jump and leap around Overtkill's attacks, despite having huge guns and ammo on his back *Dodges Redeemer's blasts from point-blank range (Redeemer is fast enough to fly from Tunisa to New York in approximately 2 minutes and 22 seconds) *Blocks automatic fire with his chains *Flies over a mile like a speeding blur *Avoiding gunfire at near point blank range *Saved Cyan's life from Overt-Kill before he he can even see what happened *Fights his way out of a military base in 50 seconds before a bomb goes off *With his teleporation, can move at around lightspeed *Said to move with "unhuman swiftness" *Reacted to the Redeemer's light attacks Durability/Endurance *Necroplasm's energy is stated as being infinite *Will be powered by hell's creatures whenever he needs sustenance or help, giving him virtually endless endurance *Survived battling the Violator several times, who is far stronger than even the toughest angels *Took hits from the Redeemer and angels when he was low on necroplasm *Took hits from Zera as God Spawn, and was massively holding back *Held something as hot and heavy as a star in his hand without them having any significant damage *Took a severe beatdown from the demon general Malebogia *Survived punches from Overtkill (Overtkill can rip apart a futuristic tank with ease) *Withstood an electrical blast from Angela *Survived 600,000 volts of electricity *Walked off a 30,000 fall from the sky *Lived through atmospheric re-entry *Survived getting crashed through Eden by The Disciple *Stood up after getting shot with an anti tank round *Withstood punches from Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon can bench press multiple skyscrapers) *Survived an explosion that can be seen at thirty miles *Didn't even budge when he was hit with a car going at 67 mph *Survived having a helicopter missle being shot at him *No sold walking through a pool of hellfire and lava *Unfazed with a gaping hole in his chest (He was much inexperienced when this happened) *No sold getting stabbed in the chest *Can still freely move without his heart *Survived having a building fall on him *Took punches from Anti-Spawn *Fought an entire army of demons without a scratch Skill/Intelligence * Before becoming a Hellspawn, Al Simmons was a very gifted officer of the United States Marine Corps * One of the best CIA agents *Has better kill counts than the world's best soldiers, although it is not documented *Has fought thugs, cyborgs, demons, angels and Hellspawns in all his life *Outsmarted Malebolgia, who fooled him into becoming a hellspawn in the first place *Orchestrates entire plots against military, gangs, and other large groups *During his first metamorphosis with his suit, escaped Heaven *Survived encounters with the skilled Hellspawn hunter, Angela *Became a God-like being at one point *While being God, recreated Earth without Hell on it *Alongside Angela, defeated the Dark Lord Urizon *Considered one of the most powerful Hellspawns in his universe *The captain of Hell's army *Began planning for years to overthrow heaven and hell, which neither heaven nor hell suspected, by deliberately losing, not taking the throne of hell king, sealing hell and heaven from Earth more than once, temporarily dying and giving his powers to someone else, and then coming back later, stronger than God and Satan Weaknesses *Necroplasm is finite, only a problem for some forms *Leetha can act on its own, only a problem for some forms *Still trying to remaster his powers during Hell on Earth *Can be blinded by rage rather easily *Beheading and holy weapons can be lethal, permanently in the former’s case *His sensing over the Earth’s evil and surface can sometimes make mistakes *Omega Spawn is much more mindless Sources * Respect Spawn *Spawn Feats by Nekroz-of-Mokey *This Death Battle is Under Spawn's Watch! by Grinderkiller1 Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:City Block Level Category:Infinite Speed Category:Omnipresent Category:Town Level Category:Relativistic Category:Multiverse Level Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Soldiers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:High Dimensional Level Category:Firearm Users Category:Sword Users Category:Mortal Kombat Category:SoulCalibur